eragonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drachenreiter
Ein Drachenreiter ist ein Elf oder Mensch, dessen Geist durch starke Magie mit dem eines Drachen verbunden ist. Nach dem Tod von Galbatorix weitete Eragon den Zauber auch auf die Zwerge und Urgals aus, sodass diese auch Drachenreiter werden können. Drachenreiter, wie auch ihre Drachen, sterben keines natürlichen Todes. Mit zunehmendem Alter werden sie mächtiger. Das Aussehen eines menschlichen Drachenreiters wird mit zunehmendem Alter dem eines Elfen ähnlicher. Der Orden der Drachenreiter wurde nach dem Ende des als Du Fyrn Skulblaka ("Der Drachenkrieg" in der Alten Sprache) bekannten Krieges zwischen Elfen und Drachen ins Leben gerufen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens sollten über das Land Alagaësia und die Einhaltung des geschlossenen Paktes wachen. Gleichzeitig sollte aus der Verbindung von Reiter und Drachen ein besseres Verständnis der beiden Rassen füreinander erwachsen, wodurch ein weiterer Krieg verhindert werden sollte. Der Orden hatte seinen Sitz in Dorú Areaba auf der Insel Vroengard. Durch ihn erlebte das Land eine Zeit in Wohlstand und Frieden. Der Orden zerfiel im Krieg gegen Galbatorix, die Abtrünnigen sowie deren Drachen. Dieses Ereignis wird auch als Fall der Drachenreiter bezeichnet. Verbindung zwischen Drache und Reiter Die geistige Verbindung erlaubt es dem Reiter, in Gedanken mit seinem Drachen sowohl Worte als auch Bilder und Gefühle auszutauschen. Darüber hinaus ist es möglich, den Geist von Reiter und Drachen so zu vereinigen, dass sie fühlen und handeln wie ein und dasselbe Individuum. Laut einer Aussage von Brom im Film lebt ein Drachenreiter weiter, wenn sein Drache getötet wird, doch wenn der Reiter stirbt, stirbt auch sein Drache. Diese Aussage stimmt jedoch nicht mit der Darstellung im Buch überein. Dort heißt es, dass der Tod des anderen zu Wahnsinn oder selbstzerstörerischer Wut führen kann. "Actually, it never actually says that if a Rider or dragon dies so does the partner. What I believe was said was that they usually die, which is the case. It was the movie actually that said that if a Rider dies so does the dragon (...) and I actually argued with them, trying to get them to change it. (...) They didn’t. So the way it works is if a Rider or a dragon dies, the surviving partner will usually die either from the mental shock of losing their partner, or simply from suicide or, you know, going mad, or throwing themselves against the enemy that killed their partner. (...) It’s pretty rare for either member of the partnership to survive too much longer after one or the other dies, and it might just be something simple as just not, you know, not eating and wasting away. Of course that doesn’t always hold true as we know from Brom’s experience, and of course from Brisingr with Glaedr. But a lot of it depends on the Rider or the dragon having something else to live for past the death of their partner." — Christopher Paolini in einem Interview Magische Fähigkeiten Durch die Verbindung zu einem Drachen besitzt ein Drachenreiter unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägte magische Fähigkeiten. Wie es üblich und nötig ist,verwendet er zum Anweden von Magie die Alte Sprache. Man kann Magie auch durch das Denken in der Alten Sprache benutzen, was allerdings sehr viel gefährlicher ist. Deswegen werden üblicherweise die gesprochenen Worte genutzt, wenn man nicht viel Erfahrung mit Magie hat. Die Magie wird meist durch die Hand mit dem Gedwëy Ignasia ausgeführt,weil dies das Zeichen zur Verbindung zum Drachen ist und die Magie dadurch verstärkt wird. Geschichte Entstehung Vor langer Zeit bekämpften sich die Elfen und die Drachen aufgrund eines Missverständnisses seitens der Elfen, bis eines Tages ein junger Elf sich einem Drachenei annahm, aus dem ein Drache schlüpfte. Es ist nicht klar, ob die Drachen das Ei bewusst dem Elfen zukommen ließen oder es verwaist war. Der Junge hieß Eragon und er war der erste Drachenreiter. Durch dieses einzigartige Band überzeugt und durch die hohen Verluste auf beiden Seiten gezwungen, verbündeten sich die Elfen mit den Drachen. Um zukünftige Konflikte zu vermeiden, die man sich so oder so nicht mehr hätte leisten können, wurden die Drachenreiter ins Leben gerufen und durch einen mächtigen Zauber wurden Elfen, später auch Menschen, und Drachen aneinander gebunden. Zwerge sind von diesem Bund ausgenommen. Durch diesen Zauber erhielten die Elfen ihre Langlebigkeit und Verbundenheit mit der Magie. Untergang Nachdem Galbatorix seinen eigenen Drachen verlor und er keinen neuen bekam, gab er dem Orden die Schuld und mit seinen neuen Verbündeten, den Abtrünnigen, rottete er die Drachen und ihre Reiter fast aus. Der Einzige, der sich selbst und seinen Drachen Glaedr retten konnte war der Elf Oromis, aber auch er wurde letzten Endes durch Murtagh, der unter Galbatorix Kontrolle stand, getötet. Während des Krieges zwischen den Varden und Galbatorix schlüpften noch 3 weitere Drachen: Saphira für Eragon , Dorn für Murtagh und Firnen für Arya. Die neue Generation Kurz nach dem Tod von Galbatorix und Shruikan schlüpft das dritte Drachenei, das in Galbatorix' Besitz war für Arya. Sie nennt ihren grünen Drachen Fírnen. Auf Vroengard, im Verlies der Seelen , finden Eragon und Saphira 243 Dracheneier, von denen 26 für Reiter bestimmt waren, sowie 136 Eldunarí. Mit den Eiern und den Eldunari verlässt Eragon schließlich Alagaesia, um die Drachen an einem sicheren Ort großzuziehen und die Reiter wieder in Leben zu rufen. Er lässt jedoch 2 Eier in Alagaesia zurück; eins bei den Zwergen und eins bei den Urgals, damit sie für jemanden aus dem Volk schlüpfen und sich ihren Artgenossen im Osten anschließen können. Bekannte Drachenreiter Drachenreiter * Anurin, Anführer der Drachenreiter zur Zeit König Palancars * Brom * Eragon, der erste Drachenreiter * Formora (ehemals) * Galbatorix (ehemals) * Kialandí (ehemals) * Oromis * Vrael, Anführer zur Zeit des Falls der Drachenreiter * Kuthian(nach ihm wurde der Felsen von Kuthian benannt) * Irnstad (Er tötete einen Schatten) * Morzan (Er war erst Novize als er den Orden der Drachenreiter verließ, daher ist es ungewiss ob er zum Orden gezählt werden darf) * Thuviel * Arva * Arya Da der Orden zu Eragons Lebzeiten nicht mehr offiziell existiert, können er, Murtagh und Arya nicht zu den Mitgliedern gezählt werden. Drachen Durch die enge Verbindung zwischen Drachenreitern und ihren Drachen, können im weiteren Sinne auch die Drachen als Mitglieder des Ordens angesehen werden. * Bid'Daum, der Drache Eragons, des ersten Drachenreiters * Glaedr, Oromis' Drache * Jarnunvösk, Galbatorix' erster Drache * Saphira, Broms Drache * Umaroth, Vraels weißer Drache * Agravel * Kialandies purpurner Drache, sein Name ist unkekannt (Du Namar Abroda) * Formoras brauner Drache * Iormûngr Da Galbatorix Shruikan stahl, als er den Orden verließ, und sich dieser zuvor nicht mit einem Mitglied des Ordens verbunden hatte, kann Shruikan ebenso wie Dorn nicht zu den Mitgliedern gezählt werden. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Vereinigungen und Spezies Kategorie:Berufe en:Dragon Riders es:Jinete de Dragón fr:Dragonnier nl:Drakenrijder pl:Smoczy Jeździec ru:Драконьи Всадники